An Honorable Death
by Otacon
Summary: This is a story about what happens to the Cyborg Ninja before and during MGS 1. My first serious MGS fic. Please R & R. Rated R for violence and gore


*I do not own Gray Fox, ArmsTech, Snake, or any other character from Metal Gear. They all belong to Konami.*  
  
  
  
1 An Honorable Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1.1 Days after the Zanzibar Riot  
  
  
  
A young woman was walking through piles of wreckage. She was at the site of Zanzibar Land, a now destroyed fortress nation. She had tears in her eyes as she looked for at least the body of the one she loved. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties. She pushed aside some of the debris, but she did not find what she was looking for. The woman was not discouraged by this, though, and was relentless in her search through the night.  
  
"Why did he have to come here? Why did he leave me?" the woman said aloud, choking back tears, "He said…he said he wouldn't leave me. He promised."  
  
She broke out in tears. She couldn't help herself. She missed him so much. He was her life, her only friend. He was the only one that ever mattered to her. She sat and rested on a big piece of rubble. She curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The woman awoke to a crashing sound and sprung up off the rubble.  
  
"Who…who is there?"  
  
No one answered and she realized a pile of twisted, melted metal crumbled from a top more debris. At first she paid no attention to it, but then something caught her eye. Something was sticking out of the rubble. She got up and walked towards it. Her heart leapt into her throat as images of what could be awaiting her under the rubble flashed through her mind. It was definitely a body, but was it the one she was looking for? She had already found dozens of dead corpses, but they were not who she was looking for. She lifted the concrete and metal pieces off the man. She couldn't tell if it was the one she was looking for because the face was burned. She removed more pieces of concrete and found a dog tag around the man's neck.  
  
"No! No!"  
  
The dog tag read: Gray Fox.  
  
"No! My…my brother!"  
  
* * *  
  
1.2 Weeks later  
  
ArmsTech Inc.  
  
"Is it ready for testing?"  
  
"Almost. Just nee to adjust the nervous system and…there! Got it! We should bring it to the testing grounds before we activate it."  
  
Two men wearing ArmsTech security uniforms walked into the brightly lit laboratory. They picked up what was lying on the steel table and moved it to a stretcher. The two scientists followed the guards as they wheeled the stretcher down a narrow corridor and into an open area. There were security cameras, targets and two auto-gun turrets. It looked like a training area.  
  
One scientist stayed next to the stretcher as the other three ArmsTech employees went behind a glass screen. The lone scientist, a woman in her thirties with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, removed the sheet that was covering the contents of the stretcher.  
  
Underneath the cool, white sheet was something humanoid in shape. There was a circular, red sensor in the middle of the head area. It looked like the figure had a steel helmet. A cold, metallic armor covered the rest of the body. There was a long, steel katana hanging at the figure's side. It was an exoskeleton.  
  
Powered exoskeletons were externally equipped, artificial skeletons. They raised the wearer's fighting abilities greatly. If a cybernetic module was inserted into the body, the wearer became a cybernetic organism. They were capable of incredible feats of skill and strength. There was a downside, though. The wearer of the powered exoskeleton experienced mental and physical problems, such as stress.  
  
The female scientist removed a chip-like device from her lab coat. She positioned the exoskeleton as if it were in a sitting position. She inserted the chip, a cybernetic module, into the back of the exoskeleton. Suddenly, the dull red sensor lit up and the powered suit sprang to life.  
  
The woman scientist ran back to where her fellow employees had been waiting. "Finally, the X-10 model is ready for testing!" she exclaimed to her fellow scientists.  
  
"What? Where am I?" the exoskeleton questioned. It had a man's voice, sounding gravely because of the suit.  
  
"You are at ArmsTech Inc," the male scientist proudly proclaimed.  
  
"ArmsTech? No, no it can't be. I am in Zanzibar and, and… Snake! Where is Snake?" exclaimed the exoskeleton.  
  
"We do not know of any Snake, but we know you are Frank Jaegar, a.k.a. Gray Fox. We found your, umm… body in the remains of Zanzibar Land," the female scientist explained.  
  
"Bo… body?"  
  
"Yes. Look at yourself. Your arms, your legs. You are no longer and ordinary human. We brought you back from the dead. We gave you a new life!"  
  
"Why? Why did you bring me back to this living hell called earth? I now remember what happened. Snake and I, we fought honorably. Hand to hand. No hate, no anger. We fought as true warriors. And I lost. How dare you bring me back from my honorable death!"  
  
"Enough! You work for ArmsTech now! You belong to us! You will do as we say, and nothing else! Go! Show us your power and skill by taking out those gun turrets!"  
  
The turrets began firing at Gray Fox. He instinctively jumped, but instead of a few feet he leapt ten! He swirled in the air while taking out his katana. He came down and slashed the nearest turret. It went up in flames. Fox ricocheted the bullets of the other turret with his sword. The bullets were deflected back into the other gun turret, destroying it.  
  
"Amazing!" gasped the four ArmsTech employees.  
  
The four employees began talking amongst themselves, but were cut short by the screams of the female scientist. They all turned to see Gray Fox holding the woman up by the throat. The two guards whipped out their guns and fired. The bullets bounced off Gray Fox's exoskeleton. They dropped their guns and charged Gray Fox. He tossed the woman through the glass, got his sword out, and sliced the nearest guard's arm off, all in a matter of seconds. He jumped into the air, flipped, and landed behind the remaining guard. The man had no time to react and could not stop his spine from being sliced by a cold, unforgiving blade. Gray Fox then set his sights on the male scientist.  
  
"Ple… please don't kill me!" the scientist managed to sob out.  
  
"Why should I spare your worthless life, after what you did to me?"  
  
"I have the medicine you need, the one you need to survive."  
  
"You are forgetting that I do not wish to live anymore!"  
  
Gray Fox grabbed the scientist by the throat, about to snap it.  
  
"Wha… what about Snake?" the scientist choked out.  
  
Snake. Gray Fox had forgotten about Snake. If he died because he did not have medicine, that would not be honorable. But, if he found Snake, he could fight the glorious fight again. That is how he wanted to die.  
  
"What is the medication?" Fox demanded.  
  
"Simple really. All you need to do is take diazepam every six hours. If you don't, it will have, how can I say, negative effects on your mind and body," the scientist explained.  
  
"You are spared," Fox said as he slammed the scientist against the wall. There was a 'snap' and the scientist's arm was broken.  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
These moans came from the one-armed guard. Gray Fox threw his sword up in the air and it came down, piercing the guard through the chest. Fox picked up his katana and left the training area.  
  
The hallways were quiet, until a shrill alarm started to sound. The scientist must have activated it. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hallway swung open. Five guards with assault rifles charged at Fox. They began firing, but Fox disappeared. The guards began to search for him, watching each other's backs. The rear guard fell to the ground dead, without even a scream. His head was barely hanging on to his neck. Crimson blood splattered the walls, staining them the color of death.  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"I don't… Ahh!" one guard screamed as he lost everything below his waist to the blade of the unseen Gray Fox.  
  
"I can't see him!"  
  
"We have to get out of here! Now!"  
  
The three remaining guards retreated back to the door, only to find the control panel next to it slashed open. The panel was the only way to open the door.  
  
"Damn it! We have to go the other way!"  
  
"If we go down the south corridor, we will get out of the facility."  
  
"There is no time! We must break the door down!"  
  
"Oh my Go…" a guard sputtered as he was stabbed through the chest.  
  
"Fire at anything!"  
  
The last two guards fired blindly, not knowing where their invisible enemy was.  
  
"I am over here!" Gray Fox shouted.  
  
Without thinking, one guard fired towards where Fox's voice was coming from. The bullets hit something, but not what the man expected. The other guard dropped to the floor as bullets pierced his head. There was only one guard left.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"I fell for that once already. That will not happen again," Gray Fox said as he rammed the sword through the guard's heart.  
  
Gray Fox then reappeared.  
  
"Stealth camouflage. That will come in handy."  
  
Gray Fox walked towards the south corridor to find the exit, then to find Snake. 


End file.
